


Bedroom Mechanics

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sentient Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: Tony Stark was nineteen when he built his own fucking machine.He was twenty-two when he embedded his AI JARVIS into the machine and decide to take it for a test drive.





	Bedroom Mechanics

Tony Stark was nineteen when he built his own fucking machine.

He hadn’t meant to make it. Not really. It had been a joke with his friends from college, that he had the mechanics and knowledge to build a really solid machine. The joke had gotten a few laughs, before the subject had been changed and the topic forgotten about.

Forgotten by all but Tony. Two weeks later, he had convinced himself that he wasn’t going to stop thinking until he actually did something about it. He had planned to make the machine, because he could, and then dismantle it.

Of course, nothing ever went to plan and Tony had realised that it was actually rather… nice to have a machine which could give him what he wanted without having to worry about the social niceties that came with actual human interaction.

So, the machine had stayed and in the three years that had passed since its creation, Tony hadn’t even thought about upgrading it.

Until now.

Tony had been sitting in his workshop for almost three hours, playing around with the coding for JARVIS. Even though he was a couple of years old, the AI was still in the beginning stages and Tony was certain that, over time he would be able to turn the computer into something legendary.

If Tony’s plans were right, and they usually were, JARVIS would grow and mature like a real human brain, only with the ability to retain a million times more information. He would also develop his own personality and thoughts, using the amount of data at his disposal to form rational arguments and ‘feelings’.

That would take a while, though. Tony wasn’t stupid enough to think that JARVIS could become fully interactive overnight. So instead, when he wanted something, he had to tweak the coding himself.

He knocked back the remainder of his whiskey, and palmed himself through his jeans before returning to his task. He was almost finished, and then he would be able to make his fantasies become reality.

As he worked, Tony’s brown eyes flickered over to the bed. The fucking machine he’d built as a teenager sat at the foot of the bed, looking the same as it always did; inhuman and waiting for Tony to turn it on.

Tony finished the final bit of coding before getting to his feet. It was strange, Tony thought to himself, that he’d never had the idea to build sensors for JARVIS into the mounted dildo. Honestly, it felt like the logical progression for such a device.

“JARVIS?” Tony called, making sure that he hadn’t messed up the AI’s coding completely.

He let out a small smile when that clipped, British accent replied, “Yes, Sir?”

“Turn on Machine3825,” he instructed. “Let’s start with setting 0.5.”

Slowly the machine buzzed to life, and the dildo began moving backwards and forwards at an almost non-existent speed.

Tony hummed in satisfaction and ordered, “Faster.”

Just as he had programmed it, the speed bumped up on notch as it continued to pump in thin air.

Tony repeated this action a few times, before switching to, “Slower.”

When he was satisfied that the basic functions worked as he wanted them to, Tony ordered JARVIS to jack it up to the fastest setting. As he watched the speed increase, the inventor couldn’t help his breath catching in his throat. It had been a long time since he had watched the machine move when he hadn’t been using it, and the dildo was moving so fast it was almost a blur.

Tony couldn’t wait to have it inside him again.

But first there was something he needed to test. Something he had never even considered leaving out of his code.

“Stop.” The machine continued moving at the same speed. “No.” Everything remained exactly how it was before. Just like Tony had programmed it to.

“Plutonium.”

This time the machine came to an abrupt stop. There was no winding down, no reduction of speed; the machine went from 100 to 0 in literally 2 seconds. Just like Tony had written it to.

“Perfect,” he whispered to himself. “Reset.”

The machine whirred softly as it returned to the position it had been in before Tony had started testing it.

Tony took a deep breath and tried to still his hands. He always felt a little nervous before using the machine, purely because he knew how good it felt to be used by it and the anticipation was already thrumming through him.

Slowly he unfastened his jeans and dropped them onto the chair, before pulling his shirt over his head and moving over to the bed.

Ignoring the machine for the moment, Tony pulled open the drawer of his bedside table and drew out a large tube of lube before repositioning himself on the centre of the bed, head resting gently on the pillow.

Tony teasingly ran his fingers up his length, circling around the cut head softly. With his free hand, Tony uncapped the lube and drizzled a liberal amount across his head, letting it trickle down his shaft.

He gasped a little at the cold sensation, and closed his hand around his cock firmly. The lube made his grip a little slippery, but Tony didn’t care. He _adored_ messy sex, where bodily fluids and lube were allowed to get everywhere and feel amazing.

After a few pumps on his cock to take the edge off, Tony squeezed more lube over his fingers, before dropping the tube onto the bed beside him.

One well-coated finger slid easily into his body, and Tony impatiently pushed a second in before he’d even really had time to adjust to the first. His eyes fell on the dildo waiting for him at the end of the bed, and he let out a breathy-moan at the thought of it filling him. His free came around to stroke his cock, even as his other pumped in and out of his body.

It was going to feel so amazing, he thought as he inserted a third finger and twisted them in time with the downward stroke of his cock. Being fucked by the machine had always felt amazing, but today was going to be exceptionally better.

He had taken away the element that required him to concentrate on what he was doing to get the reaction he wanted. Now all Tony needed to do was speak, and if there was one thing he was during sex, it was verbal.

Abruptly, Tony pulled his hands away from his body. Foreplay was all well and good, but he wanted more and he needed it sooner, rather than later.

Tony grabbed the lube from where he had discarded it earlier, and slid down the mattress. The dildo felt smooth and almost human-like under his touch as he smeared lube on the thick shaft generously.

He stroked himself once more, before wiping the back of his hands across his ass, smearing lube and pre-come over the pert globes.

Tony quickly grabbed a pillow and settled on his front, backing up so his ass was just brushing the head of the dildo. He drew in another breath, and pushed himself back on the cock, impaling himself more than halfway in one thrust.

The inventor allowed himself a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled, before he spoke with a shaky voice. “Alright, Jarv. Let’s start on setting 0.5.”

Just like before, the dildo began to move, only this time Tony was more aware of it actually moving. Every drag against his insides flared something up inside him, and it wasn’t long before Tony had decided he wanted more.

“Faster,” he instructed, the word trailing off a little at the end as JARVIS complied. “Faster. Fuck,” Tony moaned, pressing his face against the bed as the cock pounded his ass.

He shifted his hips, trying to get the cock to press against his prostate, but it felt impossible. The cock wasn’t going as deep as he wanted it to.

In a bold move, Tony instructed JARVIS to go faster at the same time as he pushed back.

He couldn’t stop a small sigh of pleasure coming from his throat as the cock pressed against his prostate perfectly. 

“F-Faster,” he gasped, his fingers curling in the bedsheets as pleasure wracked his body.

His cock was straining hard against the mattress and weeping pre-come, but Tony didn’t care. He had no desire to focus on anything other than the cock that was up his ass.

Tony was turning into more of a panting, sweating mess the closer he got to coming. But he didn’t want to come so soon. He had been planning on this all day, he wanted to drag it out.

Even though every nerve in his body was telling him that he was an idiot, Tony managed to gasp out the word, “Slower.”

Despite knowing that it had worked earlier, Tony felt a bolt of fear pass through him when the fucking machine didn’t respond to his command. Instead, it continued pounding into him at the same speed as before.

“What - Fuck!” he gasped when his prostate was assaulted again. “JARVIS, slower.”

Again, the fucking machine didn’t respond. JARVIS, however, did. “Forgive me, sir, but you seem to prefer this method more.”

Then, just when Tony was seconds away from safe-wording, the machine slowed down for a fraction of a second, before speeding back up.

Tony’s back arched and he let out a small scream of pleasure. Fuck, that had felt good. “Oh, yeah, Jarv,” he breathed, pressing back against the cock. “You’re right.”

The dildo inside Tony sped up briefly, before returning to it’s original speed. “Of course, I’m right, Sir. I’ve spent years analysing your data.”

For reasons Tony was in no way capable of thinking about, those words made lust stir inside Tony. He had never imagined how his own sexual preferences would impact the AI he had built some of himself into.

Instead of thinking too deeply about that, Tony focused on the here and now. Or more accurately, the cock JARVIS was fucking him deeply.

“Come on then, Jarv,” he whispered, goading the AI completely. “Show daddy what you got.”

Just as he had expected, JARVIS didn’t disappoint, he continued his pounding away at Tony’s ass, alternating the speed of his movements on every other thrust. Just when Tony thought he was getting into a rhythm, JARVIS would change something that stopped Tony was falling over the edge.

“Dammit, Jarv, stop teasing. Fucking make me come, already,” Tony snarled when Jarvis pulled his orgasm away for the fourth time.

A disembodied voice chuckled above him - when had Tony programmed him to do that?. “As you wish, Sir.”

This time when JARVIS increased his speed, he didn’t stop. He kept going, kept getting faster, until the machine was working on it’s highest setting. 

Even if he wanted to tell him to slow down, there was no way Tony could at that action. It was taking all his attention to stay conscious as his ass was pounded mercilessly. Just as he liked it; there was a reason he’d built the top speed in so fast, after all.

“Fuck!” Tony panted every other thrust, as he buried his face in the pillow and pushed his ass back to meet JARVIS every time. “Feel so good, Jarv. Gonna… Not… Gonna… Make. It.”

Tony was babbling as his orgasm was ripped from him with a scream, and he spurted come all over pillow underneath his hips.

The speed of JARVIS’s thrusts slowed as Tony’s orgasm faded away, until he was moving no faster than the first setting.

Eventually even that became too much for Tony’s oversensitive hole and he let out a whine, before instructing JARVIS to reset.

Slowly, Tony slid himself off the now-stationary dildo, wincing a little at the feeling of emptiness he was left with, before he collapsed onto the bed in a mess of come, lube and sweat.

“Fuck,” he whispered, running a hand over his face, not able to stop the sated smile. “That was amazing, Jarv,” he murmured, never once stopping to think how weird what had just happened was.

There was a beat, before JARVIS replied with, “Thank you, Sir. I’m glad you are satisfied with my performance.”

Tony chuckled at the understatement of the words, and shook his head. “Yup,” he decided. “Definitely doing that one again.”

*


End file.
